Curiosity Often Leads To Trouble
by reikundesho
Summary: Insights of the main characters in Junjou Romantica season 2; Episode 3 “三度目の正直 / Sando Me no Shōjiki / Third time’s a charm.”


**Junjou Romantica.1**

**Junjou Romantica 2; Episode 3 **

**Summary: **_Insights of the main characters in Junjou Romantica season 2; Episode 3 "__三度目の正直__/ Sando Me no Shōjiki / Third time's a charm."_

**Note:** _I do not own Junjou Romantica. I'm just a young lady who wishes to write whatever pops into her head. I disclaim. _

Misaki's POV

_I was afraid._

_I was curious._

_I have never been to Usagi-san's house._

_I didn't know what to do. I guess I could say I was overwhelmed with curiosity. _

_Thinking only of Usagi-san, I unconsciously hopped into the car._

 _We arrived at their house - rather - their estate. It was soo big, I even came to think that we weren't in Central Tokyo anymore. _

 _Usagi-ani led me into a room and their butler Sebastian-san served us tea._

 _While Usagi-ani was away, Sebastian-san told me about Usagi-ani and Usagi-san's mothers being different. _

 _Usagi-ani then came in, murmuring something to Sebastian-san afterwards. _

 _Usagi-ani blabbered on and on yet Usagi-san was still on my mind. _

 _Usagi-ani led me into another room and told me I should live here. With him. "Leave Akihiko," is what he said. I panicked, my head started spinning with uncontrolled anger. I couldn't believe this idiot was telling me to leave Usagi-san and stay with him instead. I don't - rather - WE don't have anything to do with each other. I don't even know him well, HE doesn't even know me well. _

 _A maid suddenly came in and whispered something to his ear. He looked at me as he listened to this. "I'll be there," is all he replied to the long information the maid gave him. _

 _He took me by the hand and started pulling me towards a room at the very end of the long hallway. "Stay here until I solve this out." _

 "_You can't lock me in here!" I exclaimed, but unfortunately he locked the door before I could finish the sentence. _

 Akihiko's POV

_That's weird. Misaki hopping inside my half-brother's car? _

_Why must he be so careless?_

_What is he thinking?_

_That idiot. _

_I have to follow them. _

_Why does Haruhiko have to steal __**everything**__ from me?_

_Is he that insecure?_

_Is he that envious of me?_

_I will not let him succeed. _

_I allowed him to step on me before. I let him take my toys. I let him do whatever the hell he wants. _

_But not this time._

_I will not give up so easily. _

_**Misaki is mine. **_

Haruhiko's POV

_I bet Akihiko's on his way here now. He must be so worried._

_I wish he dies of anxiety. _

_I will make Takahashi Misaki mine. _

_Like how I claimed his old toys before. _

Misaki's POV

_*Sigh_

_This must be an old storeroom. It's verrrry dusty in here. _

_I hope I don't get allergies from this. _

_I have to find a way to somehow escape from here. I can't let him leave me like this. And Usagi-san might be worried._

 _I rummaged through the drawers and cabinets only to find 5 sheets of white blanket and 3 uniform notebooks with stories of despair and sadness. I turned the pages to find the author's name and found… "Usami Akihiko?" Usagi-san?_

Akihiko's POV

_I slammed the doors open, not caring of making a scene. Tanaka-san greeted me with a forced smile on his face. _

 "_Akihiko-sama, it's good to have you here." _

 "_Have you seen Haruhiko with a boy? A boy that looks like a highschool student?" I asked him._

 "_He left already." Coming from upstairs, Haruhiko answered my question. _

 "_He left? Misaki left?" I asked him back. _

 "_Yes. He did. He was thinking you might be worried by now. Too bad you just missed him."_

 _Furrows appeared between my eyebrows. I know that something is up. He's playing with me. Like he did before. _

Haruhiko's POV

_At last, the prodigal son has returned._

 _He kept asking me of his lover; Misaki whom I just locked up in the second floor storeroom._

 "_You wouldn't want to cause a scandal, now do you Akihiko?"_

 "_I'm not trying to cause one Haruhiko. I'm just looking for Misaki."_

 "_And what gave you the idea that he __**is**__ here?"_

 _Alexander barked, called out for Akihiko and ran as though giving a notion to follow him._

 _And I thought, 'Shit. My plan is foiled.' _

Misaki's POV

_Usagi-san must've been so lonely. _

_I don't want him to feel as though he is an outcast._

_I don't want him to feel as though he was forsaken._

_This is why I have to see him. _

 _I have to see him now. Whatever might cost me, I'll just have to get away from here and run to him and reassure him that I'll always be there for him. _

Akihiko's POV

_Alexander led the way. He then stopped and gave a notion for us to look up. There, up above us, were sheets of blanket all tied up and dangling from a window where I used to stay and watch the stars twinkle and the moon shine. _

 _I could see Misaki hanging onto the sheets of blanket. He was talking to himself again. _

 "_Misaki!!!" I shouted at him._

Misaki's POV

 _I feel like a comic book hero!! _

_I don't usually do this._

_I bet I look so cool._

 _Oh, Usagi-san's here. What's he doing here anyway?_

 _***SNAP***_

 _Uh-oh._

 _I fell. _

 _Everything went blurry and soon it all went away. _

 "_Misaki?" _

 _I could hear Usagi-san's voice._

 "_Misaki.. Pull yourself together.."_

 _I opened my eyes, and it was him. "U-usagi-san…"_

 '_Usagi-san... I'm glad I'm with you now... You don't have to be lonely anymore... I am here now to fill the emptiness of your life...'_


End file.
